narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Mask that Hides the Heart
Japanese stuff 甲 Kinoe is voiced by 合田 絵利 Gōda Eri. I'm pretty sure that's young Yamato. 甲 kinoe is the first sign of the chinese calendar, btw. Seelentau 愛議 13:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Are Tenzō or Yamato signs too? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 13:27, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::No. Yamato probably comes from 大和, the old name for today's Nara prefecture (and for the old Japan in general), tenzō is no special term or anything, but it can mean heavenly creation and is a Japanese family name. Seelentau 愛議 13:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd agree with you, Tau-senpai. He could be clearly seen in 11:49. The same mask that he wore along his time. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:34, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and just in case you (maybe munchi?) want to create the articles for the other two: 乙 Kinoto is the second sign and 丙 Hinoe is the third sign in the calendar. (The fourth being 丁 Hinoto, just in case such a guy (maybe Kakashi?) comes up.) Seelentau 愛議 13:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I see it, the mask and size, that is a young Yamato. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 13:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :I'm quite confused, why is Yamato in Root? Or was Root supposed to be a "legal" part of ANBU back then? --kiadony --talk to me-- 13:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::It suddenly all makes sense. Danzo was weirdly ok with Yamato overlooking Naruto and it seemed as if almost he wanted to make sure Tsunade picks him. Not to mention in one manga chapter, there's Yamato written on a pillar during Root underground meeting. Conspiracy time--Elveonora (talk) 13:50, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'm at a loss here. Why exactly is Kinoe probably Yamato? I didn't catch anything that would imply that in the episode. Or is this something that can be deduced by comparing the character to some of that concept art about this arc that was released a while back? Omnibender - Talk - 21:43, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :The mask I guess--Elveonora (talk) 22:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm an idiot beyond belief. It can't be Yamato, because he was Kakashi's kohai, meaning he was under Kakashi. I think it means that he joined the ANBU later, too. Seelentau 愛議 11:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Considering Yamato is stated to appear in the arc and this guy was credited, he has to have some importance. I think we should wait--Elveonora (talk) 16:01, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Young Yamato wears a Root jacket thingy in the promotional artwork. Nothing in the manga ever indicated that he was ever in Root. That's why it's confusing and may create some plot holes (unless Kishimoto was involved in this filler arc somehow). --kiadony --talk to me-- 16:43, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Characters present I was wondering whether or not Kitsuchi appears during the Third Tsuchikage's meeting or if it is just a shinobi that looks like him?--Tzao (talk) 18:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Fourth Kazekage Don't know if I should ask this here or at the Kazekages page, but here goes: I always thought that it was the Third Kazekage who was the Sunagakure leader during this war? Since the war takes place approximately 10 years before the start of the series, and Sasori kidnaps him approximately 18 years before the start of the series. Or am I wrong here? --Kasan94 (talk) 21:27, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, you sure you said what you wanted to say? Because the way your question is worded, Third Kazekage was kidnapped before the Third War, meaning Fourth Kazekage would be Suna's leader during it, as shown in the episode. Omnibender - Talk - 21:40, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Not according to Chiyo tho--Elveonora (talk) 22:02, February 6, 2014 (UTC) The Sandaime Kazekage was abducted after Naruto's birth... so... yeah, it makes no sense that there's already a Yondaime Kazekage... or does it? Seelentau 愛議 22:06, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Well, there was the 3rd Hokage, then the 4th only for the 3rd to resume his position again, so something similar could have happened.--Elveonora (talk) 22:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) You are right Omni.... Don't know where my mind was with this, sorry for the inconvenience. By the way, the information I got came from the individual pages. --Kasan94 (talk) 22:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC)